


Instinct

by ritsuko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miroku gets between a rock and a hard place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

The monk was delirious with the delicious pain. Granted, he shouldn't have been watching in the first place. To witness two demons mating was a rare, dangerous thing. When he had first heard the noises, and gone to investigate, he hadn't really expected what he saw. 

Koga was on top of the hanyou, slamming into Inuyasha with a lusty efficiency. Inuyasha didn't seem to mind the frantic pace, judging by his ecstatic moans. His claws left deep gashes on the wolf's back, rivulets of blood snaking their way down Koga's toned ass. 

Suddenly, Miroku was hard. Without taking his eyes off the sight, his hand made the trek down his robes, lightly rubbing his own erection through the cottony material. He had never watched anyone fuck before, but with growing arousal, he realized he enjoyed it. Just watching Koga pound the keening hanyou into the ground was an amazing aphrodisiac. Soon enough, his hand was up under his robes tugging frantically at his manhood, in an attempt to match Koga's speed. Not that he could, being human. 

Then, with a final thrust, Koga came inside Inuyasha, whose eyes rolled back in his head due to the sensation. Hot sticky seed washed Koga's belly. At the sight, Miroku cried out, coming while leaning heavily against a tree. Panting hard, he tried to regain his composure, hoping they hadn't heard-- 

Inuyasha started to sniff the air, recovering quickly from Koga's attentions. Well, he was part demon after all. He growled something that only the wolf could understand, who started sniffing as well. It was the first moment Miroku noticed their eyes were red. Shit. 

Quickly, he turned to run, but was knocked down in a matter of moments. On hands and knees, he looked over his shoulder at the wolf prince standing arrogantly with his foot on the monk's ass. "Where are you going, monk? I can see you've been enjoying yourself." He sniffed the air, leering at the monk's spooge covered hand. Miroku gulped, trying to crawl away. 

He ran smack dab into Inuyasha's already hard cock. Demons definitely did recover quickly. Koga was stroking Miroku's buttocks slightly, clawed hands sending shivers up the monk's spine. 

Inuyasha patted his head, as one would a dog. What a strange turn around. "Now, now, you can't go anywhere, Miroku. The fun has just started." The hanyou's soft voice cut through the silence. It was like no one was home in Inuyasha's eyes, or Koga's, for that matter. Just swollen need, and an instinct to fuck. "And demons like to fuck ALL NIGHT LONG." 

Definitely not like the hanyou. 

Miroku opened his mouth to protest- a very daring thing with Inuyasha's hard-on in front of his face, when he felt Koga pull his cheeks apart. Koga chuckled, voice primitive. "Don't worry, monk. Tonight you can be an honorary demon." 

He thrust. Miroku opened his mouth to scream at the pain of entry, and found Inuyasha's length entering his gaping mouth. Eyes wide with shock, he struggled, wondering what hope of escape he had, literally trapped between two demons. 

And then Koga's hand wrapped around his manhood, and the monk realized with shock that he was hard again. It was a mind blowing sensation-- the hanyou in his mouth, the wolf slamming into him as he stroked him off-- there was pain, but also an underlying feeling of immense pleasure. 

Perhaps the danger of watching demons mate was worth it. 

Then, as all three of them came, and collapsed in one hot, sticky pile, he smirked. It was worth it. 

And then he realized, with another poke at his ass, the demons really HAD meant all night long. 

It was going to be a looooong night.

**Author's Note:**

> I used to run inuyashayaoi100 on LJ, I hope you enjoy my fic that was over 10 years old. XD


End file.
